A new Naruto story
by Uzumaki-Uchiha-Hyuga
Summary: I know that I made a story like this but I didn't so I dated mmary; There's is new girl. Why did she just pop up in the middle of the school year? Why does she push people always? Why does almost every missing-nin called her like they know her? What is she hiding? Read to find out. My eyes widened as I saw his blood all over me. I felt his warm, wet, blood all over me.


Naruto is not mine.

"Hi" Talking - 'Hi' Thinking - "_hi"_ Flashback talking - '_Hi' _flashback thinking - **Hi **important things - "**Hi" **tailed beast talking - '**Hi' **tailed beast thinking

* * *

><p>First Chapter<p>

"Quiet down class." said a guy with brown hair, black pants, green vest, and a scar though his nose.

"Why should we Iruka-sensei." ask boy.

"Because we have a new student," Iruka-sensei said "come in."

Then a girl with long red hair, then want to yellow, the tips were orange and touch the floor come into the had a bright blue eye and a dark purple eye with pale skin and was wearing a white jacket with orange stripes on her shoulders and light loose blue jacket look twice her bright blue and dark purple eye look around the room only to settle on a bright orange guy, who was like the sun, and a dark blue guy, who was like the moon.

"H-Hi-i-i m-my n-na-name-e is-s R-Ri-Rini-i i ." said the red head.

"WELL NICE TO MEET YOU MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" shouted a bright orange guy.

The everyone began to laugh."Yeah right! Like a loser like you could ever become Hokage." yelled a pink haired girl.

"Now now everyone quiet down" Iruka-sensei said and then everyone quiet down."Rini you can take your seat in between Naruto and Sasuke. "

"But Iruka-sensei I want to seat next to Sasuke-kun." whined the pink haired.

"Then you'll have to move Sakura." Iruka-sensei said.

"But Iruka-sensei-" Sakura was about to said but got cut off by the dark blue raven head.

"Sakura move now" said the dark blue raven haired.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"Now Sakura do as you're told I don't have time for this." said Sasuke with a more darker voice.

So not wanting to get on his bad side, Sakura do as she was not before she sent a Rini a deadly glare.

Even though scared, Rini want to where she was told, as she seat down she got a better at the dark head, who Sakura wanted to seat next was wearing white shorts and a navy blue shirt with a fan in the back it was the color of white and look at the guy sitting on her other side who said his name is was wearing an orange jumpsuit and has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Doesn't he look cute." asked a blond girl with blue eyes.

"W-who?" Rini asked.

"Sasuke-kun of course." She exclaimed.

"u-u-um-m I-I d-don't-t-t t-think-k s-s-so." said a red face Rini.

"What! What do you mean no, he's handsome and strong and 's everything you could ever 's also the last Uchiha" said the girl with a dreamy look.

'The last Uchiha but I thought they were the last Uchiha' Rini thought to herself.

"So what do you think" asked the girl.

" I-I s-still-l-l d-don't-t-t t-think-k s-s-so" said Rini

"What! what can of freak are you!?" exclaimed the blond.

Yet, when said girl told her that, she felt nothing, since everybody told fact these were the kindest words anybody else said to she smile and payed attention to her class time was boring but to her it was amazing, since she never been to was amaze about everything her sensei had to say.

Then it was time for lunch, something Rini wasn't looking one that meant it was almost time to go home and she didn't want to go home, since she like it she would have to see Sakura the pink haired, who now scares of all she would get bullied at lunch, she always has and she always will.

And as she was going outside to eat her lunch, she into someone she didn't want run into.

"Hahahahahahaha Your so weird.I mean look at your eyes two different freaky and your hair colors, three colors, who has that." A cold sick voice told her.

Yep she was the second reason she didn't want to go out to lunch, yet she has to.

"U-Um-m i-is-s-s t-t-there-e s-somethi-ing-g y-you-u w-want-t S-Sakure-san-n " asked Rini.

"Hahahahahahaha Just look at her she's too shy and not to mention ugly and like you could never get Sasuke-kun's " Sakura claimed.

"For once you're actually right forehead" The same blond, that had asked Rini about this so called _Sasuke-Kun_, girl said.

Then they left her alone, in search for their beloved _Sasuke-kun._Since Rini was use to this she didn't cry, like others might she, having no friends and beening jump onto a rooftop to eat alone(they were ninjas after all).

She thought while eating about making friends, but she knows she's too shy to make here she was training to become a becoming a ninja isn't something she wants to do, however she has to, not only for herself and for without knowing it, it was time for class again.

And now class was over which meant she'll have to go home and that means walking through that path_._And she didn't like walking through that _path_ one bit, but who could blame them, not after what they have gone through, yet she know none of it, and still couldn't blame them.

Since Rini knew everyone and everything had a reason for what they or it grow up knowing that everyone has been through pain, so no matter what she will always be kind to if the thing or person has hurt her, she could always forgive, but never forget.

So here she was walking to her 's right she lives by herself since she was nearly a baby.

She knew about the group of people who were following her, yet did not about since she got use to it still hurt in then another group come with bats and wood knew what was going to happened and she'll let it she turn where she hit a dead end.

"Seems we got you now" one of them said.

"hahahaha looks like the Hokage or ANBU aren't here to save you this time" another proclaimed.

The two group combine and got closer to her to trap her at the dead being she back slowly only to have her back to the icey cold one of them rise their bat and hit her on her everyone started raising their weapons to hit her.

Some punch her in the stomach and jaw, making her spited her around until she was on her side on the kicked her anywhere they could they were doing this some of her clothes tore making her feel more they saw she couldn't take it any more they stip on they still kept calling her cruel things.

She got use to this, since this happened the pain still hurt both physically and emotionally.

" Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)" Then her hands started turning green as she put her hands were the her injuries started to fade pick herself up and walked, more like dragged, herself to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As Rini got home she took a shower and got herself new fresh she was taking a shower, she thought about her new seen a shy girl just like her, mabey she'll try to be her she doesn't just run alway from her ike everybody then a imag of a smiling, dark-coloured hair boy enter her she thought about _**them**_, and about what happened to _**them**_ because of her selfishness of wanting friends has done to them.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was breathing heavy, as try to use the last amount of my chakra to my last my jutsu Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, a jutsu that cuts down everything in it's path, to kill at least 10 I fell to notice the person behind the last moment I block him useing my kunai._

_I then jump backwards, still panting heavy, 'great' I thought 'I use my last amount of chakra in my last what I'm going to do'.I look at guy in front of me, using Blade of Wind a jutsu that makes an invisible weapon that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind._

_And just as the guy was about end my life, __**he**_ _jump in and took the eyes widened as I saw __**his**_ _blood all over me.I felt his warm, wet, blood all over me._

"_W-w-why" I cried out.'n-no n-n-not __**again'**_

"_Because I love you that's why" __**He**_ _answer me and then slowly close his eyes, yet still smile. '__**H-hes**_ _dying with a smile.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Rini felt like crying, but had to hold it is Rini, she doesn't cry, she endure the it inside, she let nobody in, for the safety of her and needs no friends, she needs no family, she needs no needs nobody but is what Rini is.

As Rini got dress she thought of going down to the training grounds .So after she was finish dressing, she left in a as fast as she left she come back.

'Dummy how could you forget' she yell at want into the kitchen to get two then left in flash.

As Rini got to the training jump in the air and did a flip in mid then cross arms in a x-shape, afterwards she close her pupils were bloody red and she had three black tomoe.A tomoe is usually used as a necklace, (i.e. a swirl) that resembles a comma or the usual form of then threw the kunais with the few more kunais just as she landed the kunais hit the she still had her white jacket.

She got up, she heard something in the quickly got a kunai and threw it and when nothing happened for about a minute, a smile found it's way up on Rini's face, since she knew what this meant.

"Y-you're h-here-e" She exclaimed as she runned to the brush.

"Yes" answer a cool voice as, the person come out of the shadows.

"I-I g-gald a-and h-h-here" she stuttered as she handed him a bento.

"Thanks, as always" The voice, that could now be describe as a male, has onyx eyes which under long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his had a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside was wearing a black coat with red clouds on it.

"Y-y-you're w-welcome-e" she stuttered out.

"Why do you stuttered? I thought you were over that" He asked her.

"I'm-m s-sorry-y.Y-you h-help-p me-e t-to get-t that-t over-er but-t i-it didn't-t work-k" She apologized and bowled.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." He protested to her."How have you been" He ask her.

"I-I g-great.I got-t-t into-o t-the a-academy-y." She reasoned.

"Hh Hows that going?"

"I-I-It's-s g-g-goin-ng g-great-t-t" She sputtered out.

"You don't have to lie.I want you to be honest and tell me if anyone is bullying you. " He scolded

"F-fine.T-this p-pink haired girl name S-sakura j-just said somethings about me.B-but she-e just said the t-true." Rini muttered."A-and t-there was this boy who-o is a Uchiha l-like y-you" She mentioned.

"Hh Well it seems that I have to go now"He whispered to he felt a different chakra coming nodded, understanding that there was another chakra.

"B-bye"she said as she then swiftly want back home.

'aaa almost night time' Rini thought as went into the bathroom to take a shower.'what to do tonight,mmm, I'll got the Hokage and ask for a mission'.Then after taking a shower, she got dressed and headed was wearing black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and showed a signature spiral tattoo on a white was still wearing her white jacket.

She jump on top of every building to reach the Hokage once she reach it, she hurried inside, so none could see her.

"Hello Rini up for a mission" The Hokage acknowledged simply nodded and bowled."You should sleep instead of doing mission or training"He scolded her."Remember last time you push yourself."

"Hai, but this time I'll make sure that I at least rest three to four times a day" Rini said this without if one were to look her in the eye they would see that her dark purple and bright blue eye were replace with dark black eyes an endless depth of ink, sorrow, and pain.

"Well it's not like I could force you to sleep, but I wish you would at least once a night" He sighed."Well I have a A-rank bring important documents to the Jōmae Village (Lock Village)" The Hokage explained, Rini simply nodded."Here are the documents O and don't look inside.I'm sure you'll find this person near the hot springs."

"Hai" She responded and off she passed the gates of Konohagakure, Hidden Leaf it's takes a six days to reach Jomae Village, but for her it takes two or three if she wants one day, if she took off her white jacket was full of heavy weights, about 900 and it that counting her leg warmers,if she removes them she'll move faster.

As she jump on tree branch to tree branch she thought about what happened on **that day.**She remembered the flowing, bloody red threatening to take **him **away from way she hold on to **him**, as if she were to **him** go, the world would her hand stroke **his** short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair gently as if it was made of glass.**His** smile frozened on **his** face, that smile that **he** would wear when ever he felt if there wasn't anything wrong with the world and that everything was going to okay.'No everthing wasn't going to be okay' she thought as she jump on a tree branch and as soon she landed it the tree branch broke, she still carry remembered the peaceful look on **his** face as if **he** was **he** would wake up and yell surprise at her like he use **he **didn't, **he** never woke up, **he **eyes still felt like crying right now, but she didn't even cry when **he **remembers that she is nothing more a tool.

As she was jumping on the tree branches she heard a noise behind her.A very small noise,but for her it was very loud.'So these are the people who are trying to get me' she eyes then change from black eyes to two characterised eyes with a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with light purple sclerae and irides, and also has another variant containing a pattern of six tomoe.

She then lifted the right hand and curled her index just as she did that, a person come out of the trees and want throws the thing was that person want flying throws her, and it look like he didn't know what was happening.

As the guy got closer to her, she had her sword he was a foot alway, she sliced right through his watched the blood squirt from his neck like water from a fountain.

His blood small like rusty when she licked her lips it tasted sweet yet at the same time it tasted droves her crazy, no not her, the demons insde of blood droves them crazy, makes them want more.

The other two then showed themselves to then lifted the right hand and curled her index finger, but instead of coming towards her, they drop to the land in front of them just as a crystal wall surrendered knew they would just die if they didn't of a look at each other and nodded to each other, and then turned to look at seen like they work together for some it didn't matter to her, since she was thinking of ways to kill them.

They started to run towards her, their hand behind them, grabbing their she has one in her three swords collided, making a big **clink**.One of them move so fast so if you blink you would miss jump, using his sword, he tried to slash her shoulder, yet failed to.

Rini had seen through his attack and move out of the not before she replace herself with his then jump five feet in front of them and turned to see his partner blood streaming down, hitting the ground and creating a pool of one who hit him started to shake with anger and sadness she started to form in his eye, as he saw his partner dying from blood loss.

'Shinobi rule #25 "A shinobi must never show their tears."Fool' She person in front of her didn't deserve rank of a hunter ninja started to run towards her without a plan.'Foolish' she thought, this is an example as why she needs ninja was recklessly swinging his sword at her, yet never getting a scratch on way she was moving was gracefully through his attacks, as time went by she got bored of she move her left hand to stop his sword, and while he stop for a second, all she needed was that second to slide him in average thickness of a male skull is 0.25 inches thick (she knows this by studying the human body).But if enouch pressure is add to a chakra sword it can cut through a diamond.

She knew that if all of this was left around ninjas might find a way to track her that was if she was some other ninja, but she is know as the Red Sea a sea of red blood but leaves no trace like a shinigami. Looking over everything finding and nothing useful, she kept on running towards the place she is to go to.

As soon as she gets there the guard ninjas stop as way a leaf ninja is calmly tells them she is deliver important documents to the person who hired guard then let her go through the Hokage told her she'll find the person near the hot she ranned there, she was thinking as way the Hokage thought she could fiind the person near the hot springs.

She was getting close to the hot springs as she saw a tall man with spiky white hair waist-length hair tied into two ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that frames both side of his also had two red lines that ran down from his eyes and was wearing a horn forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'.He was wearing a green short shirt kimon and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out the sleeves and legs of his outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his saw that he was peeping in the woman side.

She soon was next to him, yet he didn't notice her.

"Hello." She told him.

"What? how did you sneak up on me." He ask her.

"What is your name?" She ask him, not answering his question.

"I am Jiraiya! The great Toad Sage!" He shouted.

"Well here you go Hokage told me to give you this."She said in a monotone, while handing it to it was in his hand, she turned around and started to run again.

This time nobody come to attack so it would only be four more hours for her to get home.


End file.
